


You Make My Mind Go Blank

by craii_meaRiver



Series: Yandere Kenma AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Halloween, Kenma rlly likes shoyo, M/M, just fluff nothing more, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craii_meaRiver/pseuds/craii_meaRiver
Summary: How can Kenm not become a ripe tomato when Shoyo is so straight foward?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: Yandere Kenma AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787245
Kudos: 40





	You Make My Mind Go Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of Yandere Kenma AU!! I know there's a bird mentioned somewhere in the story, pls dont mind that. The bird doesn't matter to the story, I just kinda added it there. But the bird is not shoyo's, it's kage's if ya wanted to know. 
> 
> with that said, enjoy! spare kudos and comments if you so want <3

It was a week before Halloween and 2 weeks after Kenma’s birthday when he got a call from Shoyo. He was on edge before accepting the call, heart pounding so swiftly against his ribcage, he was surprised it hadn’t broken from the force. Once he managed to calm his still ongoing heart enough to not hurt, he accepted the call with trembling fingers.

“Kenma! You answered!”, the voice was Shoyo’s, Kenma knew but it still sounded different. He figured it was the phone.

“....Yeah…” 

“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay at mine for halloween, whatcha say?”, at this Kenma’s brain stopped.  _ A sleepover? At Shoyo’s?, staying at Shoyo’s for a whole day. Seeing Shoyo for a whole day. _ He could feel his face warming up at the thought of just being close to Shoyo’s vicinity for such a long time

“Kenma, are you still there?”

“Uh...yeah, Im...I-I would like that…”

“Great! I’m excited! Thank you for accepting!”, with Shoyo’s last words announced, he ended the call.

Kenma couldn’t believe what he just agreed to, he didn’t know whether to be happy that he was going to spend so much time with Shoyo or to be anxious that he was going to spend so much time with Shoyo.

It was halloween morning, more accurately 4 am. Exactly a week after the call that Shoyo had made. Yes, it was a weird hour to be awake for no reason, even Kenma knew he could have slept a few more hours before he went to Shoyo’s house, but the realization that he was going to be in his crush’s house for a whole day. Just that thought alone kept him up all night, and when he finally got a blink of sleep he had to wake up again.

Preparing the bag he was going to bring to Shoyo’s house was easy, although it mostly included his game consoles and their chargers. It became 5am a while after Kenma was done with his minimal packing, building apartment lights turned on, and the screeching of tires could start to be heard in the streets. The city had started to awaken, as Kenma likes to say. 

The ringing of a phone resounded throughout Kenma's apartment at 6am, checking it, it was Shoyo messaging him a good morning and that he could come over at whatever time he wanted. Kenma took the offer and made his way to Shoyo's house humming a little tune from  _ Zelda and the Breath of the Wild _ , he could barely hear it over the empty noise that the city life originated, but he was used to toning it out.

Reaching the front of Shoyo's house which was located in the suburbs, he knocked and out came Shoyo with a cute pastel pink apron, holding a frying pan and surprisingly a bird perched on his shoulder.

"Welcome Kenma! I was about to cook breakfast. Hope you want some!"

When the day ended and Kenma had to go back home, he can surely say it was the best day he ever had. 


End file.
